


Managing Bill

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Bill has a problem, Remus hopes he can provide the solution.





	Managing Bill

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2017 fest.   
>  Day Twenty-Two prompt(s) used: ~~Don't change for the world, because the world won't change for you.~~  
>  Word Prompts: 2 a.m., 19  
> Pairing: Bill/Remus (Fleur)  
> Kink: orgasm denial
> 
> **Beta(s):** Lilyseyes.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Managing Bill

~

It’s two a.m. and Bill’s sweating, trembling. Remus, however, doesn’t seem to care. “Control yourself,” he says, resting his hand briefly on the small of Bill’s bare back. 

Bill nods, swallowing hard. It’s the day before the full moon, and this is when he’s the most restless, when he snaps and snarls at Fleur, when he has no control. 

Fleur is sitting, watching silently in the corner, her expression serious as she sees how Remus manages him. Bill needs control, but his wolfish tendencies don’t seem to respond to her gentle touch. Which is why she asked Remus for help…

“Ah!” Bill cries out as Remus swats him on the arse. 

“You weren’t concentrating,” Remus says. “Fleur is not the one you should be watching right now.” 

Bill nods again, closing his eyes. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry, be in control.” Remus’ tone is even, calm. “This is the nineteenth time we’ve tried this, need I remind you?” 

“No,” Bill says. “And yes, I’ll control myself. I promise.”

“Good. Now, I’m going to remover the cock ring,” Remus says after a moment. “Do not come until I say, do you understand?” 

Bill nods. He must do it this time. He’s sick of disappointing Fleur, sick of coming too quickly and leaving her unsatisfied. “Yes.” 

Remus whispers the counter charm, and Bill moans as blood flows into his cock. He shifts, his hands fisting the sheets. 

“Control yourself,” Remus reminds him. “Come here, Fleur.” 

Fleur unwinds herself from the chair, moving towards him. She’s naked, beautiful. 

Remus leans over and whispers, “If you want her, you must control yourself.” 

Bill wants her more than anything. “I will,” he gasps. “Love you.” 

“Love you, too,” Fleur murmurs, bending over and kissing him. When the kiss deepens and her tongue flicks against his, he growls. She draws back.

“Fuck!” Bill groans, shuddering as pleasure rushes over him and he comes, spurting all over the bed. When he’s done, he’s panting and boneless. 

“Well,” says Remus, sounding rueful, “you lasted longer than last time at least.” 

Bill sighs. He’s exhausted. “Are we trying again tomorrow?” 

Remus hums. “The full moon is tomorrow. I won’t be available to help you then. I’m afraid it has to be tonight.”

Bill groans. But when Fleur rests her hand on his back, he looks up into her eyes. “Whatever it takes,” he grits out, gaze locked on hers. And as she smiles at him, Bill exhales and prepares for another go. 

~


End file.
